


Hotter Than A Southern California Day

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, First Kiss, Hot, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam leans his head back and closes his eyes. Blake’s heart goes mad in his chest. Yeah he’s seen Adam shirtless, but he’s never seen him like <em>this</em>. The man simply oozes sexuality. Hard muscles lay dormant under tanned skin, black ink, and a thin sheen of sweat. His body is screaming heat, and it’s driving Blake’s thoughts crazy. He knows he needs to play it cool but now there are two things making him hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotter Than A Southern California Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had seen a prompt somewhere a while back about the A/C going out so I decided to run with it.

Blake doesn't think he's ever been this hot. His long sleeved button down isn't helping his desperate attempts to cool himself, only serving to further fuel the raging fire between his skin and the material. Who in God's name decided they should keep working with the air conditioning out on a day like this, he didn't know, but right about now he wishes he could knock some sense into them. He picks up his notebook and fans his face vigorously, looking off to his side at the others. Pharrell has managed to keep the calmest demeanor, displaying little outwardly signs of discomfort. Gwen has proceeded to follow Blake's example, fanning herself after catching Blake's eye and sticking her tongue out in disgust. Adam is sprawled hopelessly across his chair, head and limbs dangling loosely over the sides. Blake's never seen him so still. He idly wonders if he should go check on him to make sure he's still alive but decides against it, he's too hot to even bother. He's just glad it's almost time for their lunch break and they can go back to their air-conditioned trailers very soon.

***

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Blake hurries over to join Adam's side, where he's standing talking to some of the show's crew.

Adam turns to face him. "The A/C's out everywhere!"

"Even the trailers?" Blake asks, not having yet had the chance to make it to his.

"I'm afraid so," a crew member replies, "but we're working to get it up and running again as soon as possible."

Adam mumbles something incoherent as they walk away. He lifts his shirt up to wipe it across his face, exposing an equally as sweaty midsection.

"This ain't nothing I can't handle," Blake chimes in.

"Oh please. This is way hotter than Boonville, Oklahoma so don't try and act all tough."

"Oklahoma's hot but this shit's torture," he admits. He rubs a hand down his face and grimaces when it comes back wet. "I honestly don't know how you do it all the time."

Adam shoots him a cheeky grin. "Ain't nothin' you can't handle," he parrots, matching Blake's accent. 

"Hey guys," Carson calls as he walks by, "You've got less than an hour until we're back on."

"Just enough time to head back to my sauna and roast a little more," Blake says, making Adam laugh. When they make it outside, Blake can't tell if it's a relief or a condemnation from hell. There's hardly any breeze to help combat the sticky air and the sun is blazing down with no cloud cover in sight.

"Shit," he hears Adam hiss from a few feet away. He turns just in time to see his phone clatter on the ground.

"What kind of moron leaves their phone outside on a day like this?"

"I forgot where I left it," Adam says before bending over to pick it up and blow on it. He shows it proudly to Blake. "Found it." Blake shakes his head at Adam's carelessness.

"Thought you'd be needing that to send love messages to Blake," Blake hears Gwen tell Adam when he turns his back. He still hears them cackling by the time he makes it to his trailer. Inside it's so stuffy and the small quarters doesn't make things better. He crashes on the couch and unbuttons the top few buttons on his shirt, trying to get some air anyway he can. He would hop in his truck except the air conditioner's not too great in it either. He doubts he'd fit in Adam's sports car very comfortably.

Roughly ten minutes later he's up and back outside. He wanders around until he makes it to Adam's trailer. The door's wide open so he lets himself in. He almost regrets it.

"Jesus Christ, how do you breathe in here?" Adam's trailer is decidedly hotter than Blake's. On a day like today he can't tell if the door was left open or shut.

"I'm tough, I guess." Adam smirks up at him from the couch.

"You're never gonna let that go, are ya?"

Adam leans back and rests his head on his arms behind his head. "Probably not."

Blake gets a better look at Adam as he walks in further. His shirt is off, wet and crumpled on the space next to him. His torso is laden with sweat, causing his tattoos to glisten a bright, shiny black. He quickly tears his eyes away.

"You've seen me shirtless before," Adam says with a small laugh, catching Blake's attention.

"Yeah, I know, it's just..." He suddenly feels at a loss for words. He's tongue-tied and has no idea why. More sweat rolls down his back. He shifts uncomfortably, not wanting to stand there awkwardly but not wanting to sit next to Adam either.

"Do you want to sit down?" Adam asks, slightly confused. He pushes the shirt to the floor.

Blake stares down at it. "No I'm good. It's cooler to stand," he lies. Nowhere is cool in this room.

Adam shrugs. "Suit yourself."

Adam leans his head back and closes his eyes. Blake's heart goes mad in his chest. Yeah he's seen Adam shirtless, but he's never seen him like _this_. The man simply oozes sexuality. Hard muscles lay dormant under tanned skin, black ink, and a thin sheen of sweat. His body is screaming heat, and it's driving Blake's thoughts crazy. He knows he needs to play it cool but now there are two things making him hot.

"Blake?" Adam's voice cuts through his daze sometime later.

"Yeah?"

Adam furrows his brow and crinkles his nose slightly. "You okay bro?"

No, he is completely not okay. He's a completely stupid, delusional wreck. The truth is pressing against his lips. "Uh...I...you..."

Adam sits up straighter. "Blake what-" Blake cuts him short by smashing their lips together. He didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly felt the urge to kiss those shiny lips. To feel the heat from Adam's body roll off of him in waves. To feel Adam's skin so close to his he could almost taste it. And if it tasted anything like his lips Blake would never be able to let go. He's always dreamed of doing this but never thought he actually would.

Everything becomes twice as hot, if that's even possible, then again he's kissing Adam so anything's possible. There's some kind of electricity too, cursing through his veins and telling him to keep going, even with Adam thrashing wildly under him. Blake's bent hard over him, holding him down. He almost enjoys the control he has over the smaller man. Slowly the thrashing ceases, and Adam's body seems to melt. Blake feels hands grip his back underneath his shirt, and they slowly crawl downwards. Soon he's met with intense tugging on his belt line. He leans even harder into the kiss, ripping all the oxygen from Adam's mouth as his tongue does its own dance. The sensation is phenomenal. He might as well be on fire.

Just as quickly as it began it's over. Adam is no longer right against him. Instead Blake's staring down into terrified, glassy eyes. He rakes a hand through his hair and by instinct backs up, and when his back meets a wall, he turns for the exit and practically leaps through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him as he leaves.

Every word that crosses his mind is a curse to himself. He's not paying attention to where he's going and rams into Carson, nearly knocking him over.

"Shit, Carson, I'm sorry," he says quickly.

"No problem buddy. Where are you off to so fast?"

"Just...my trailer."

"Were you just at Adam's?"

"Yeah, I..."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Carson eyes Blake skeptically but carries on about his business. "Okay. See you in a little while."

Blake scurries off like a scared rabbit, not stopping until his trailer door is securely shut and locked behind him. Only then does he let out the breath he's been holding and try to calm himself enough to focus on what the hell just happened. A light knock on the door follows.

"Blake?" He hears Adam's muffled voice on the other side.

"Shit," he mutters to himself. There's nowhere to run or hide now.

He cracks the door open slightly, checking to make sure it's only Adam. The last thing he needed was for Adam to go and tell people about their little incident and have them all parade back here to embarrass him even more. When he's sure it's safe he opens it fully and exposes a fully-clothed, dry-looking Adam. _Thank Jesus_. His senses couldn't take any more taunting.

"Could I come in?" His voice seems small.

"It's pretty hot in here, may be better-"

"Blake, I don't want anyone to see us."

He steps aside to let Adam in. Adam stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, fingers twiddling with the loose frays on his jeans until Blake speaks.

"Adam, I'm-"

"Don't apologize."

"I can't if you don't stop interrupting me."

"I'm interrupting you because you're stupid."

Blake wills his face not to turn red. "Yes, I know that."

"No. I mean you're stupid for wanting to apologize." He looks around the room, lost in thought, before settling his gaze back on Blake. "We can't pretend we both didn't see that coming."

Blake knows he's right. All the time they've known each other, there was a hint of something between them that neither were willing to acknowledge. It was real but it was hidden, masked by on- and off-camera banter. What they lacked in more-than-friend relationship skills they made up for with humor, and for years it worked. But sooner or later it was bound to happen, the weight of something so pressing finally came crashing down upon Blake and he wanted to make it real.

"So I don't need to explain myself."

Adam shakes his head. "Save it."

The next thing Blake knows his hands are full of the rock star. This time his hands get to do the work and he gets to let Adam's lips work his own. They're so soft, so sweet, yet so male, and Blake is continuously reminded just what they are doing, yet is captivated and oblivious enough not to care. This is Adam, someone he's wanted for a very long time. He's got him in his arms now and he's not about to let go.

Their embrace is interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. "Blake! We need you in ten!" Carson calls to them.

"They're all bound to find out about this eventually," Blake says.

Adam, still locked in Blake's arms, smiles up at him. "We've never been the subtle types."

"Ya know what would be a dead giveaway?"

"What?"

Blake's response is another kiss. Each time kissing Adam feels like the first, makes him happy in a way he never could have imagined. He doesn't know how many more they'll be able to share, so he relishes the ones he gets. He's pleasantly surprised when Adam informs him of his plans to come back and finish this later.

Finally the heat doesn't seem like such a terrible thing.


End file.
